The present invention relates generally to an improved architecture of an integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to an integrated circuit with remote transmission function.
For recent years high-tech products have already been part of people""s live, for example, mobile telephone, remotely controlled lock, sensor, all these products are equipped with infrared (IR) apparatus for signal transmission. The combination of infrared circuit and integrated circuit in applications is commend for circuit design today, however the weak point is that it is necessary to add a complex carrier circuit into the system in addition to the original integrated circuit, the size and cost thereby are increased.
To solve the problem described above, the present invention discloses a software controlled infrared transmission technology, by which the carrier and the transmission of infrared signals are controlled by the software in a microprocessor, and thus only some preset parameters need to be inputted for control registers, as a result, it not only saves the time for circuit design but also the output waveform can be prepared as of the designer desired.
The present invention is directed to an integrated circuit with remote transmission function, in which a main circuit divides the oscillation frequency first and selects to be carrier mode or not, and then determines the external application circuit by an internal circuit and a software and selects the mode of output pin by a multiplexer, so as to make the peripheral circuit more easier to be designed and smaller in size, and therefore saves cost and time for circuit design and improves the working efficiency.
One object of the present invention is an integrated circuit with infrared transmission, in which the function of a carrier circuit is included in the integrated circuit to make the design and assembly of the infrared apparatus easier.
Another object of the present invent is integrated circuit for infrared transmission without additional carrier circuit to save the cost of the infrared apparatus and shrink the size.
Yet another object of the present invent is an integrated circuit with infrared transmission, in which a mode select signal for the control of a multiplexer in the integrated circuit is employed for the pin of the integrated circuit applicable for infrared apparatus and general input/output port.
Still another object of the present invention is an integrated circuit for users to adjust the duty cycle of an output carrier by use of a signal to control the value of a register in the integrated circuit when operated with the output carrier, such that the users can define the transmission protocol to improve the reliability of the carrier transmission.
Yet still another object of the present invent is an integrated circuit with pulse width modulation (PWM) transmission, in which a select signal to control the value of a register in the integrated circuit is employed for PWM transmission to make the applications wider.
Also still another object of the present invent is an integrated circuit with frequency synchronization, in which a select signal to control the value of a register in the integrated circuit is employed for a stable frequency provided by an output pin of the integrated circuit to synchronize the operations for the applications of two frequencies and more by means of a same input frequency.
Yet still another object of the present invent is an integrated circuit available for high frequency operation, in which infrared transmission is selected for high speed transmission between fixed positions, thereby the data transmission speed is increased, the assembly of peripheral circuits is easier, and the cost of the circuit design and parts is reduced.